


El puesto vacío

by BunnyBlushies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, BL, Drama, Escolar, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlushies/pseuds/BunnyBlushies
Summary: Primer día de escuela, un momento crucial en el año que para mi nunca había sido algo muy significativo, pero este año es diferente, ahora cargaba con el más horrible pesar que alguna vez pude imaginar. Estaba solo, solo después de haber encontrado al compañero perfecto.ChanBaek.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	El puesto vacío

Primer día de escuela, un momento crucial en el año que para mi nunca había sido algo muy significativo, pero esta vez es diferente, ahora cargo con el más horrible pesar que alguna vez pude imaginar. Estoy solo, solo después de haber encontrado al compañero perfecto.

Todo comenzó el año pasado en la mitad del tercer periodo. Atrasado, llegó un agitado y pequeño chico, de pelo cobrizo y ojos de un marrón brillante, como la tierra después de un día lluvioso. Era hermoso, no obstante, su personalidad infinitamente extrovertida me hacía sentir cierto rechazo hacia él y más cuando eligió compartir el banco escolar conmigo. Recuerdo que trató de muchas maneras acercarse a mí, pero yo me mostré constantemente reacio a su compañía, aunque no duró mucho. Pasadas dos semanas, decidí contestar a su  _ hola _ con un  _ buenos días _ . Él sonrió radiante ante mi inesperada respuesta, fue un buen comienzo para nuestra historia.

Hablamos toda la clase de matemáticas y posteriormente la de historia. Me contó de su vida, su antigua ciudad, su antigua escuela, sus amigos, gustos musicales y de lo mucho que le gustaba leer. Era graciosa la manera tan enérgica con la que contaba sus aventuras, al igual que sus gestos inconscientes, supongo yo; y su acento se me hacía bonito, endulzada sus relatos.

Nuestra amistad avanzó rápidamente, pasamos de sólo hablar en la escuela a intercambiar números telefónicos. Gastábamos nuestro saldo hablando en las noches antes de dormir y luego en la mañana hasta encontrarnos en la estación de metro. Todos los fines de semana dormíamos en la casa del otro, mis padres, al igual que yo, disfrutaban de sus animadas conversaciones y de su capacidad para encajar en cualquier tema que se comentaba en la mesa, los suyos eran parecidos a él, cariñosos, sonrientes y sobre todo conversadores; hablaban aún más que su hijo. Entre diversos temas y bromas, incluso a mí me incitaban a participar.

Fue la mejor época de mi vida, nunca antes había tenido un amigo porque no me interesaba realmente, pero ahora que lo tenía no quería dejarlo ir de ningún modo. Feliz era muy poco para describir cómo me sentía, podría jurar que jamás me sentí tan completo... sin embargo, eso cambió.

Una noche como cualquier otra, lo llamé antes de dormir y me mencionó que tenía un poco de gripe, nada importante según él, por ello no me preocupé demasiado, después de todo, un pequeño resfriado nunca ha matado a nadie, pensé. Tampoco me angustié en demasía los tres días que no fue a la escuela, ya que dijo necesitar reposo para volver a clases pronto... pero no fue así. A pesar de haber regresado el jueves al salón de clase su malestar era visible, mas él trató de que pareciera ser nada. Aún estando agotado sonreía de la misma manera que siempre.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, él no mejoraba, incluso dejó de ir a la escuela nuevamente y mi preocupación crecía, eso ya no era un resfriado y podría decir con seguridad que él lo sabía desde hace mucho. Se negaba rotundamente a mis constantes visitas, mas yo seguía yendo con insistencia a su casa todos los días después de la jornada escolar. No lo veía, no quería ser visto, pero conversaba con su madre y le dejaba los apuntes de las clases, luego al volver a mi hogar me quedaba conversando por mensaje con él hasta que se quedase dormido.

Todo se había vuelto una rutina, nada mejoraba ni empeoraba, justamente por eso nadie se imaginó la bomba de tiempo que se aproximaba.

Un viernes después de la escuela decidí pasar por una librería que él adoraba para luego ir a visitarlo, quería llevarle un libro, pero no recordé el nombre del que me había hablado, así que le marqué a su teléfono móvil y no contestó, llamé nuevamente, sin embargo, volví a escuchar el molesto buzón de voz. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mis sentidos, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, toqué la puerta de su casa con desespero, no obstante, nadie abrió.

Esa tarde me quedé sentado en su antejardín, esperando que alguien llegara, pero eso no pasó. No tuve señal de él hasta la noche de ese mismo día.  _ “Me internaron hoy en un hospital  _ _ ( ; ω ; ) _ _ ” _ … no respondió mis mensajes, mucho menos mis llamadas.

Al día siguiente llamé a su mamá que amablemente me dio la dirección de aquel hospital. Corrí a la estación de metro y por suerte logré llegar a tiempo, poco antes de que el vagón cerrara sus puertas. El viaje me pareció eterno, aunque según mi reloj pulsera de rilakkuma, sólo demoró 17 minutos. Caminé hacia la entrada del gran edificio blanco, hubiese corrido, pero mis pies y mis pulmones clamaban por un descanso.

Una dulce enfermera me ayudó a encontrar la habitación de mi mejor amigo, fuera de ésta se hallaban sus padres tomando café despreocupadamente.

_“Él está durmiendo, pero si gustas puedes pasar, cariño”_ dijo su madre y su padre me sonrió, esa sonrisa tan característica que al parecer venía de familia.

Pasé toda la tarde en esa rosada habitación, viendo a mi dulce y pequeño amigo dormir con suero pasando a través de un tubo por su pálida muñeca.

Nuevamente se formó una rutina parecida a la anterior, con la única diferencia que ahora llevaba los apuntes de la clase al hospital y sí podía verlo, y conversar con él. Los días pasaron lentos hasta saber el diagnóstico: “5E18”, un virus tan extraño como su nombre, éste había causado una enfermedad autoinmune que no tenía cura; no obstante, esto no detuvo sus ganas de luchar, y a pesar de su demacrado estado, aún se mostraba “feliz”.

Ya no estudiábamos, queríamos aprovechar el tiempo que cada vez se hacía más limitado; hablábamos de la vida, de nuestros tantos miedos, lo que haríamos tras lo inevitable. Un mes después de esto él cayó en coma, aún así lo seguí visitando todos los días, sin falta. Le conversaba y preguntaba cosas sin esperar respuesta, le leía libros, ponía la música que le gustaba, lo peinaba y limpiaba, me había confesado entre risas que temía volverse "feo" por culpa de su enfermedad, quería morir teniendo el mismo aspecto que lucía antes de aquella extraña condición, y así fue.

Murió el primer lunes de invierno a las 1:34 de la madrugada, su madre me llamó por primera vez, llorando. Prácticamente llevé a rastras a mis padres al automóvil, tenía el corazón en las manos, necesitaba verlo. Cuando llegué, los progenitores de mi amigo lloraban desconsolados viendo a su hijo, que yacía con sus ojos cerrados en la camilla de hospital. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejé la tarde anterior… no lloré, llorar significaba que se había ido y yo me negaba a dejarlo ir.

No he perdido contacto con sus padres, paso a verlos cada cierto tiempo y de vez en cuando me quedo a cenar. Y bueno, mi rutina sigue siendo la misma, todos los días voy al cementerio a visitarlo, le llevo flores, limpio su lápida, converso con él y le leo libros, aquellos que no alcanzó a leer.

Desde ese frío primer lunes de invierno no he llorado ni una sola vez por él, pero no sé si pueda resistir ese doloroso nudo en la garganta al ver su puesto vacío.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~ 
> 
> Jamás creí que terminaría publicando en esta plataforma, ya que nunca me di el tiempo de entenderla por lo complicada que parecía y principalmente por el idioma, pero aquí estoy (?) intentando migrar de wattpad


End file.
